Authentication is the process of determining whether a given device or other entity actually originates from a putative party, such as the company that manufactures or sells the device. Authentication is useful for end users, so that they know that the devices that they have purchased actually originate from the company that made or sold the devices. Authentication is also useful as a way to restrain counterfeiters from making and/or selling counterfeit devices. Manufacturers further benefit because when end users request support or service of their devices ostensibly made by the manufacturers, the manufacturers can determine that the devices are authentic, and not counterfeit. Manufacturers also benefit from such authentication throughout the distribution or supply chain of a product from point of manufacture to point of use by an end user.